Fragile
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: She'd hum sweet melodies against his throat and intertwine her fingers in his. If he stayed long enough, she would sing him those melodies as she lay next to him.


**A/N: Yo, this is my first story with this pairing, kind of a counter part to my other story called Painted, you can find it on my profile^^ but hope this one is just as smooth and hope you enjoy and review^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not Kuroshitsuji**

Fragile

CeilxDoll/Freckles

AU

_Doll has a manner of speaking, but that will be exempt from this story due to possible confusion._

When Ciel first met Freckles, it was a humid afternoon. He and Tanaka were visiting the seamstress with Elizabeth and her aunt. Between the constant inquires for his opinion and her aunt straightening him out every chance he got, Ciel just stared at the barrels of fabric, the just finished garments that draped over hangers, and the quiet little seamstress that kept to herself near the window of the shop.

The girl looked anything but uncomfortable. The way her hands moved back and forth across the fabric with an seasoned fluidity. Each time she raised her head to look around, though not very often, Ciel would turn his head and look towards his fiancé. He wasn't romantically interested in her. There was just something about her that intrigued him. Something about that made him want to observe her until she was burned beneath his eyelids. In time, that interest based solely on her in general, shifted slowly into something else. Time in that shop seemed to drag forever. Ciel found himself just staring in her general direction without a care.

Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he had drifted off into a shallow sleep, her long lashed light green eyes flitted off to meet his closed lids. Only for her to berate herself on the inside then return to focusing on the garment she was currently sewing.

…

When did get so late? After the fitting, Ciel had wandered off, assuring Tanaka that he'd be back long before dinner. He had even refuted Tanaka when he had suggested accompanying him. Ciel had gone off to one of the libraries in the area near the dress shop. Beneath a moonlit arch that led to his house. His shoes clopped against the cobblestones, he would surely be late for dinner. It was then his body collided with a flurry of delicate fabric and a few corners of hard covered books.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Miss," Ciel quickly stood up, he extended his hand to help her up. The girl took it and helped herself up.

"I was trying to avoid this, but you didn't move in time." the girl smiled at him.

Ciel stared dumbly at her, her face was covered in freckles, and her straw colored bangs covered one side of her face. Ciel sighed to himself, '_What a fantastic way to present yourself to others'. _

"Well, it's not like we can change it so….a pleasure to meet you for I must be going now." Ciel said hurriedly before going on his way. He didn't wait for her reply, nor did he care for it.

She had been so intriguing in the beginning. What happened? She was just a common seamstress in reality. Ciel's reality consisted of high ranked families, and the queen. His family set up to protect them. His family thought he didn't know yet. Then again he was a seventeen year old, going on eighteen ready to marry that year. He was sure his family was preparing to tell him before the wedding. Well, he could always act surprised. Right?

"Hey," her voice was clear and high. I had slight accent to it if he listened closely. Ciel turned on his heel.

"What is it?" he said slowly. He just wanted to get home, he didn't want a "Tanaka scolding". Essentially it wasn't a scolding in the first place, it wasn't a lecture either. The butlers, maids, and workers of the Phantomhive family weren't really allowed to talk back. Tanaka's way of getting to him was him sitting in a chair, the strong smell of tea in the table before him and a solemn expression on his face as he stared intently at Ciel. It always managed to unnerve him.

"You were that boy from the dress shop weren't you?"

Ciel turned once again on his heel and departed the scene. He had dinner waiting at home for him.

…

Just like that, he seemed to bump into her on his way home, almost every other day. He was beginning to if not already thinking that this was no longer a coincidence. Just like when she happened to bump into him on his way home, Ciel found himself sitting in that plush seat, almost every other day. Just waiting for her to finish work. In some cases, just to watch her do work. Ciel tried so hard to snap himself out of it. He was getting married for heaven's sake! He was soon to be the next head of the Phantomhive family. This wasn't the time for affairs! But he couldn't help it, he was drawn to her. He was drawn to her like a small child to bright circus. But then again, maybe this was a secret to be hidden and buried, never to resurface.

Before he knew it, treating her to lunch in his free time was his favorite pass time. Though, no one knew but him, his excuse was spending hours in the town library. The library that "fulfilled" his needs better than the larger one he had back in the manor.

He remembers his feet pounding against the cobblestones. His heart screaming in his ears. Ciel's quick breaths of cold air continued to burn at his lungs. Is this what it was like to have an affair? This intense feeling of fervor, desire for someone else? A forbidden decision, an overwhelming sense of anxiety, and a craving, enough for him to drown in the unknown depths.

Just the first time he was able to hold her face in his hands. The multitude of freckles that littered her cheeks looked so fitting on her. That's what he called her, Freckles. How pale the skin was in the moonlight. Ciel was never able to see in the daylight, their rendezvous were always in the night.

The first time he'd brushed the hair from her face to see the mottled skin and barely open eye, he felt no sympathy, Freckles didn't want it. She was so fragile in his arms. He'd kissed Elizabeth once or twice by now. But those couldn't replace the countless ones he'd placed messily upon her lips.

That was when he began to call her Doll. His Doll.

Those lips, shining with his saliva in the moonlight intoxicated him. Tender touches to her skin pulled her vulnerable side to the surface. She'd hum sweet melodies against his throat and intertwine her fingers in his. If he stayed long enough, she would sing him those melodies as she lay next to him. Doll would sing of longing, endurance and affairs. Each roll of her tongue drew him to it. Her lips would be red and plump when he was finished with them. Sometimes he'd even fallen asleep in her bed. Ciel distinctly remembered her feet as she pattered softly across the wooden floor.

"_The faint hum of the nightingale,_

_Sung sweetly in his ears, _

_She left him in the moonlight,_

_With nothing but his fears."_

In his dreamlike state, he'd stare at her getting dressed when she thought he was sleeping. Ceil watched her slide off the frilly light blue nightdress, to see her pale skin and light blue garters. The flesh of her breast in the shadows, and that sort of fragileness in her light colored eyes.

He knew this was completely wrong.

Dreams of a butler clad demon haunted his mind each time he closed his eyes. Those frosted red eyes saw right through his charade. Ciel would order it way when he lay bed sweat plastered and anxious and it would leave. It obeyed his every whim. They may not have seemed menacing to someone just looking down at the predicament, but to Ciel, it just made the demon seem so much more intimidating. He influenced the demon and the demon influenced him.

He was beginning to loose control. He wanted to see her, to hear her in her most vulnerable state. However he couldn't. Ciel had manners, and traditions. And to those, his temptations took a back seat to them.

Ciel believed he'd be stupid to take her to bed. Despite the many times the temptation felt overwhelming. He was a young man, Ciel found these urges to be expected. Regardless of if he had, no matter how good it would feel if he had, he wouldn't want her with child. If she was, he'd be disowned on the spot and they'd both be on the streets. Ciel had an insured future and he wouldn't want something like the child of harlot ruining it for him.

She'd told him on one of those many nights together, that she'd been abandoned at a young age. She knew her mother, or as Doll called her, that whore was just out for herself, Doll wasn't meant to be born. He couldn't just leave her. But then again, she was able to maintain a stable living. On her own. She never depended on him in the beginning. Besides the melodies she sung to him, in his dreamless state, her lithe hands soft and warm against his face, looking through his dark blue eyes. Ciel could never quite get over it. It was time to go back to reality. He was to be married soon. Ciel was soon to be with someone that he wouldn't be ashamed of showing to the world. He wasn't ashamed of her. Just cautious and paranoid of the protection to his reputation. He couldn't let one little scandal ruin it and his chances of succeeding the family.

Ceil left her behind that night. After a soft kiss to her throat, he closed the door of her small house. They understood each other without words. By now, Doll knew about his situation, and without a fight she respected it and him. There was no fight, just silence. It wasn't tense in the least, longing and goodbyes hung in the air like the fragile earrings that hung from her ears when she worked in at the Sewing shop.

After that night, he never really saw much of her. Besides that glimpse of light blonde hair, or those light eyes in the center of a crowd. It may not have affected her in the least. But to him it seemed much like that little song was fading, soon to end.

"_The faint hum of the nightingale,_

_Sung sweetly in his ears, _

_She left him in the moonlight,_

_With nothing but his fears."_

He was the fragile one.

**Hope you liked it, please review^^**


End file.
